


Oasis

by PrinnPrick



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Minor Angst, No Sex, mentions of nudity, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinnPrick/pseuds/PrinnPrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malik is trying to enjoy the first peaceful night he's had in a while. Alone. As in by himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as a role play sometime ago and I decided I would share it here. It has been a while since I have had anything to do with this game, so the characters may be a bit off- I honestly don't recall much so I am just trusting we did our best with them when me and this person made this. I also understand that to most Middle-Eastern men romance with another man is wholly forbidden and under most circumstances would reject the idea outright, especially given the circumstances of these two. But that is the beauty of fiction, I suppose.
> 
> I also didn't bother to edit this from rp-form so the perspective will be back and forth. I also gave it no more than a cursory glance so it probably has typos. If it does, please make a note of where for me, thanks!
> 
> Short, sweet, and gay. Technically in-game.

The night was warm per usual, the moon barely lit in the sky at a crescent bend. The water was almost too black haired male sat alone in a warm pool of water, attempting to take some private time away from everyone else and wash off an odd smell he was beginning to develop. Naked, alone- he leaned back until he was nearly underwater, knees bent up. The one arm he had was behind his head, dark eyes closed. All of his clothes were in a neat pile some distance away to avoid getting them wet.

There was a cool breeze in Jerusalem that night, blowing gently through the drying palms growing around the shallow pool. The city itself was quiet, the streets empty of people, other than the city guards patrolling the roof tops and alley ways. Altair Ibn La Ahad had made his way stealthily outside the city gates, out into the oasis in search for the Dai. He had assumed since the man had left the Bureau, he would be out for a bath. Finding the man was an easy task in itself, as the shallow pools of fresh water were only a hundred or so paces out. The hooded assassin paused before a pile of clothing, neatly rolled away. He recognized the dark blue robes immediately, and the figure that lay in peace in the pools.

The Son of None approached quietly, pausing at the water's edge. He squat down, noting the reflection of the moon, and how silvery it made Malik's bronzed skin look.

"Safety and peace, brother." Altair greeted casually, ignoring the Dai's private moment.

The Dai seemed to jerk awake, having almost fallen asleep he had been so very relaxed. That was over and done with now, a scowl appearing on Malik's hansom features. He shuffled to turn away from the other male, pretending as if he weren't there for now. He made sure to bring both his legs up, turning them as well to hide his privates- though he did so casually.

Altair half expected to be chewed out. He tilted his head, watching Malik for a moment. "You left the bureau unguarded." He decided to state, eyes resting on the muscles of the other man's back. He was tense, most likely due to Altair's presence. He waited for a response.

"Last time I checked, it is not your concern what my duties are or are not." Malik said firmly, barely suppressing the snap in his voice. He 'hmph'-ed at him. His hair was dripping at the tips, indicating he had swum around a little, but he didn't seem cleaned yet. "Is that all you're here for? If so, leave me be. If not, leave me be. In fact, just go. Leave. Right now."

Altair only continued to watch. "... was a bath truly worth risking leaving it alone?" it was an honest question, not a tease. Although, Malik would probably take it as an insult either way. "As for why I am here, I was looking for you."

"It was until you showed up, now I'm regretting it." Malik hissed, his one hand curling into his hair and tugging it- if only to hold back some of the anger. He had long since forgiven Altair- well, he had forgiven him, though maybe not "long since"- but it was still frustrating to have him around. The other male would never seem to want to leave him be, ever. "Obviously." He spat. "You found me. Good for you. Go away... In fact, why don't you head back and guard it yourself? Being so concerned, who is better for the job while I take a bath?"

For a moment, Altair merely looked on. Then he seemed to shrug as he stood, turning around as if to leave. Yet he didn't walk far, he paused near Malik's neatly rolled up robes, then began removing his own. First were the large weapons- sword and dagger, lastly the throwing knives. Altair undid his bracers, dropping them atop the Dai's robes. Finally, he began undoing the red sash about his waist.

Malik didn't see what his companion was doing, though he did him walk away... At least partially. He was rather curious as to why the male had merely paused, then heard rustling. At first, he thought Altair might be stealing his clothes- for what reason? Most likely a prank. He turned with a jerk in the water to growl his rejection to this new awful trick, but instead was stilled by confusion. He blinked first, watching the shadowed silouhette becoming thinner. He could tell, or at least he could assume, he was taking his clothes off.

"What are you doing?" He called all the same, as he was not 100% sure. "Stop being stupid and return to the Home."

Altair didn't answer. He continued to strip, removing his belt next. He dropped that next to the Dai's robes, then began to undo his own assassin's white. He didn't bother to fold up his own clothes, just let it fall casually to the floor. He was left in nothing but his pants then, and his brown boots. Scars littered his body, skin a shade lighter than Malik's own. There was particularly nasty one cutting right across his lower back, yet it was long since healed, it still looked very twisted.

Malik rolled his eyes, moving to sit up at last in the little oasis. It wasn't such a big place, it truly wasn't. It was a perfect spot, as it had palm trees littered all across its rim, but they didn't grow to be very tall. Malik used his one hand to gently rub his neck, then shake his still drying hair out. He opted for ignoring the brunet, scowl still present. Might as well get out, my time is ruined.

Altair turned back to look at Malik, who wasn't even looking back. The Dai was making a motion to leave, and the fellow assassin didn't want to give him the chance to do so. He walked back over to the small pool, wading into it carefully, kneeling down beside the Dai.

Malik turned in time to see Altair moving beside him, kneeling down into the water. His brows creased together, a look between anger and confusion that looked less then cute crossing his features. He leaned away from the naked brunet, frowning deeply.

"What are you doing, getting so close to me?"

Altair didn't say anything, just merely observed his fellow for a moment. He reached out a hand, touching Malik's shoulder, trailing his fingertips over what was left of his left arm. Even in the water, Malik kept it thoroughly wrapped up in bandages.

Malik flinched as his stub was touched, jerking what was left of his away. He glared icicles at Altair, placing his only hand on his chest and pushing him back- keeping him at that arm's length.

"You should know better then to touch me there..." Malik hissed, none-too-happy with the attention to his lost limb.'

"I apologize." Altair said. But it sounded so automatic, and not truly as sorry as he felt. "I was... merely curious." He had seen it before, of course, but the reality of its absence made him inquisitive... and remorseful. He cupped some of the cooling water into his palm, lifting it from the pond's surface to let it drip onto Malik's shoulder.

Malik flinched again, though it hadn't hurt him in any way. He just didn't trust Altair to be so close to him; not anymore and never again. The bandages were already soaked from Malik's earlier wading, they seemed to be slipping off- though only slightly.

"What are you doing?" The man with black hair and tan skin would ask, sounding nicer then usual, but not any less suspicious.

Altair shrugged one shoulder. He didn't seem to know what he was doing either. There was a small frown on his scarred lips. He knew further touching Malik would irritate him, but he continued to do so anyway. A rough hand was once more touching his shoulder, fingertips brushing the nape of his neck.

That caused Malik to make a new and rather unexpected reaction. He squirmed against the touch. First he scrunch his shoulder to his neck, then turned to try and ward Altair hand away, scowling at him.

Altair took that moment to move closer, but only barely. The water and sand below them was disturbed only slightly, stirring up dark swirls. He brought his hand back for a moment, but then moved it to touch along the short hairs on the back of Malik's neck.

"Cease and desist." Malik said firmly, using his right arm to help himself move away from Altair, stirring up the sand and water further. He shuddered as the ticklish feeling of his baby hairs hit him seconds after Altair's hand had wandered into them, visibly shivering down his spine. He turned his dark eyes on Altair. "Is this some form of odd punishment you have decided I deserve for leaving my post?"

Altair shook his head. "No." Yet, that didn't explain his behavior. He moved on closer, noticing that Malik immediately began to move back. He continued his short advances until he had the Dai up against a rock that pertruded out of the water's surface. Malik was trapped, and Altair took advantage of that. He placed a hand on the man's chest, touching him lightly.

Malik looked down at as it brushed his skin, deftly passing over one of his nipples. He looked back up at Altair with a quirked brow. "Then what are you doing?" He pushed that hand off his chest, gripping Altair's wrist with his only hand. "I can bathe myself."

"I know." Altair said. He still had one hand free. He scooped up a little more of the water, pouring it onto Malik's chest. He placed his hand back onto one of the Dai's pectorals, sliding his hand down to touch along the muscles of his stomach. He let Malik hold his other wrist.

Malik let go of Altair's hand as he squirmed again, his stomach jumping under the brunet's touch. He put his hand on Altair's own stomach, but for the purpose of pushing him away. Though he only had one arm, Malik was still strong. He caused Altair to move against the sand to give them space. However, another unexpected reaction was taking place below the water. Malik's cock was slowly growing into hardness, or so said the glads barely peaking from under the oasis pond. If one didn't pay attention, they'd have mistake it for something merely floating about... if one paid attention, they'd know better.

"Quit."

Altair merely pushed back, twisting his wrist out of Malik's grasp. Both hands free, he crawled over the other man, looking into his angry eyes, burning with fire, a complete contrast to Altair's calm gaze. He had his arms on either side of the Dai, using his body to pin him up against the rock. He wasn't paying attention to the "activity" between Malik's legs... yet, he was very aware of it.

Malik felt the rough touch of rock upon his back, the hard surface oddly cool for having sat in the desert sun all day. He growled at Altair as he was pinned, keeping his hand on Altair's stomach to avoid any awkward meshing between their hips from occuring. He lifted his only hand and smacked Altair like a lady, slapping him hard enough to turn his head.

The action left Altair stunned for a moment. He blinked slowly, then turned his head to look back at Malik. The male was glaring daggers at him, his teeth bore in a snarl. Altair shook his head, "That... was unexpected."

"Don't approach me like you might a street whore." Malik hissed, moving forward while Altair was still stunned and pushing his stump into his chest. He used what was left of his arm to shove Altair back from him, causing him to stumble back in the water.

Falling back with a loud "Oof!" and a splash, Altair looked back at Malik, eyes widened slightly. "Malik, that wasn't my intention... I only.. I only wanted to-"

"Want to what?! Spit it out." Malik replied, rubbing his cheeks (one at a time, because he only had one hand) to rid them of the blush that had formed. It couldn't be seen, it was too dark, but he still hated the burn in his cheeks. And worse, that whole ordeal had turned him on, his cock half hard still. He frowned/scowled deeply, turning his dark eyes on Altair. "You better have a good excuse for this."

"Just..." Altair took a moment to think, sitting up in the water a little bit better to regain some form of balance. "Just know my actions... I didn't intend to offend you, my brother."

"Then what?" Malik pressed his hand into the rock, using that as a balance to adjust himself in the pond. "Why would you press me against a rock? And touch me like that."

"Honeslty?" Altair began. "I did it because... I wanted to, Malik. I wanted to touch you. I do not intend to cause harm, nor did I expect to be pushed away. Yet I... probably should have expected as much."

"What?" Malik asked first, feeling terribly confused. He punched Altair in the shoulder, his lips in a flat line and his eyes as narrow as possible. "You are an idiot. How dare you act like you can do whatever you please to me just because you wanted to! If you wanted to touch me, you should have just told me! Stop acting like you can lord over anyone, you arrogant prick!"

Altair didn't even flinch when he was hit. Both his brows had risen. "You mean I... could have just asked to touch you, and you'd have given me permission to do so?"

Malik's face flared up as he realized what he said, though he didn't seem any less angry. He huffed through his nose, moving to sit back against the rock. "It's better then randomly invading my bath space."

"I suppose so." Altair said, still watching Malik carefully. "... then it's not too late is it?"

"..." Malik stared at Altair, his fury not waning even slightly- at least not on his face. The raven haired man seemed a one shouldered shrug, looking off to the side as he leaned against the rock. "This one time. And no one is to know."

"I wouldn't dare breathe a word of it," Altair said, the corner of his lips twitching. But he didn't smile. He moved in close again, reaching out a hand to touch Malik's cheek. He brushed the pads of his fingers down his jaw and neck, unknowingly tickling the other man.

Malik twitched as his neck was touched, shuddering like before. He nearly flinched at the ticklish sensation, feeling a little immature for still have soft points like that. He kept his own hand at his side, not sure what he wanted to do.

Altair scooted in a little closer, moving up onto his knees to raise himself a little high. He continued his light touches, dipping his hand into the water and bringing some of the liquid onto Malik's bronzed chest. He traced the scars from missions long before, and the outline of his pectoral muscles.

Malik squirmed under the soft touches, pressing against the large rock. He continued to frown, but in more of a little boy being picked on sort of way then a man being pissed off.

"Why did you want to touch me anyway?"

"...I always have." Altair admitted. "It was a strange affixiation I had for you. I've always had for you, and probably will always have for you." He placed his palm over the center of Malik's chest, and his free hand on the shortened limb on Malik's left. He traced his fingers over the bandaged flesh, noticing the pale cracks of scarring peaking through. Altair began to undo the binding, still watching Malik's sour expression.

Malik was hesitant to let his arm bandages be undone, but allowed it none the less. He was still self conscious of his wounds there. He kept his head turned away, looking across the oasis instead.

Altair glanced back at his task, his fingers deftly undoing the bandages and letting them fall into the water. He scrooped it up, reaching behind Malik to place the bandages on the rock's surface. Altair turned his gaze to the scarred limb. It was pale compared to the rest of Malik's bronzed body, even paler than Altair's own naturally fair skin. The younger male was almost hesitant to touch, brushing his fingers lightly over the scars.

"Careful..." Malik stated softly, still refusing to look. It was odd to have the man that caused his arm to be cut off like this touching it now. He turned to look back at Altair after giving him a few seconds to explore it, pulling his shoulder away. With his only hand, he moved to slide his fingers along the back of Altair's neck and into his hair, gripping him there.

Altair allowed Malik to touch him back, but the action itself was still unexpected. He did then offer his comrade a soft smile. He left Malik's left side alone for now, turning his attention back to his neck, collar and chest.

Malik squirmed about to divert Altair's hand away from sensitive areas, his own hand forcing Altair's head down so that he could mesh their lips together. It wasn't something he would normally do, or really thought he ever would, but in a sense he had been very lonely. And who else to make up for the empty hole in his heart then the man who created it? An odd logic, but it suited him fine.

Immediately, Altair began to kiss back. His heart hammered in his chest, and a strange sensation settled in his stomach. This... this is what he wanted. When he first started to touch Malik. He wanted to show the man his affection, his remorse, he wanted to show Malik how he felt. Perhaps now, Malik wanted this attention. Altair's attention and affections, with that very thought warmth settled in Altair's heart. He placed both hands on Malik's shoulders, squeezing him there.

Malik's shoulders tensed up when they were first grabbed, but eased down as he got used to the touch. He continued to kiss Altair, tilting his head in for a better fit. His facial hair brush against Altair's fair, smooth face- tickling his chin on accident. It lasted for a few more seconds before it was broken again.

"... We need to head back. It grows cold."

Altair panted a little from the lack of breath from their lip lock, almost missing what Malik had said. He took a moment to look at Malik's face. He seemed passive now. At least he wasn't angry, or upset. "... Uhibuk, Malik." He said quietly.

"..." Malik sighed as Altair's confession was made, nodding his head slowly. "When the time comes... I might love you back." He said simply, though it seemed to sound a little wrong. "I... I will love you back. But I can't yet. I'm still angry..."

"... I... understand, brother. I will not push you." Altair said, the beating of his heart slowing down. He felt almost foolish for saying anything now, yet what Malik said made him feel almost assured. He leaned over, kissing Malik's forehead. "Then let us return to the bureau..."

Malik leaned forward again, making sure their lips meshed again. He nipped him as it finished, slowly pulling away. "Let's go then."

Altair nodded after he was kissed, backing off of Malik carefully. He stood from the pond, holding out a hand for Malik to take.

Malik nearly hesitated, but took the hand before he had much time to think otherwise. He stood, using Altair's weight, and balanced to his feet. He even kept a hold on Altair's hand as they walked across the water to the otherside where their clothes waited.


End file.
